


The Offer

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack is badly injured during a mission and Daniel makes an offer he hopes will save his life.





	The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This story was first published in Ancient's Gate zine 9 - Devotion  


* * *

Gripping his Beretta tightly, Daniel ducked behind the tree, his eyes on Jack who was just ahead as the colonel moved carefully in the direction of the gate. Teal'c was watching their six in case anyone tried to move up behind them, while Sam scanned the forest ahead as both she and Daniel covered the colonel's stealthy approach. 

A strange whining sound erupted and the tree just to Jack's left shattered and he dove to the ground seeking protection. The weapon being used packed quite a punch, reminding Jack of the old-fashioned dum-dum bullet that exploded on contact. Except this weapon was like nothing on Earth and it was no bullet that virtually destroyed the tree; it was an advanced type of energy weapon that Carter was dying to get her hands on.

Daniel gasped as he saw how close the strike had been to Jack and he had to stop himself moving from cover, dropping down instead to make himself a smaller target. Jack had been very insistent that Daniel stay where he was while he scouted the area ahead. Jack was unsure if they could reach the gate and might have to return to the nearby city; they didn't know how many of the enemy were stalking them. 

The mission had been going so well, Daniel was making excellent progress with the Tolasians. During their last report to the SGC, Hammond had approved a follow-up diplomatic mission and now SG1 were on their way home after their five day mission. Then, just ten minutes short of the gate, all hell broke loose when they were attacked by the insurgents. SG1 knew who was attacking them, the Tolasians had been very open in admitting their society had problems and that there was a group of anti-establishment radicals who made trouble from time to time, but SG1 still believed negotiations were worth progressing as the technology on PX5 was obviously superior and hopes were high for an alliance. 

It seemed that the Goa'uld had been on the planet in their distant past but the locals had never lost the fear of their possible return one day. They had no idea how the Stargate worked and they were prepared to offer a lot in exchange for that knowledge. The Tolasians were also very interested in an alliance as a possible stepping stone to meeting other races fighting their ancient nemesis.

SG1 hadn't expected to come across any of these insurgents however, having been told they were based much further north, only coming to the capital city for rallies and protests. It had been admitted they did sometimes make their protests violently, but the SG team had no reason to expect they would be a target; the disagreement was against the political system on Tolas. 

Daniel glanced back the way they had come, hoping that one of the city patrols might have heard the attack and come to their rescue. But he couldn't see anyone other than Teal'c.

The loud whine of the weapon came again and Daniel swung back to watch Jack. The colonel must have decided that going forward wasn't going to work because he'd turned in Daniel's direction again and was swiftly making his way back.

"Come on, Jack, come on." Daniel wasn't even aware he had spoken aloud, all his attention was on his best friend. 

Both Sam and Teal'c were firing now in the direction of the enemy weapons' fire, Jack too was shooting even as he ran.

"Watch out!" Daniel yelled as a charge churned up the ground directly behind Jack, only to sigh in relief as it was intercepted by another charge coming from another direction. They had already realised that two charges intersecting had the effect of drawing energy from each other in a small flash causing it to dissipate more quickly. However, Daniel's relief vanished as he watched in horror as the resulting tail of energy caught up with Jack and swept across his back.

Jack screamed and fell to the ground and nothing could stop Daniel running from behind his tree to fall on his knees at his friend's side, even as energy blasts hit all around them.

One look at Jack's back and Daniel knew he was badly hurt and he was afraid to move him. He knew he had to protect him first until they could get help. Without even thinking he dropped his gun and picked up Jack's fallen weapon and kneeling between him and the insurgents he raked the tree-line with the P90. 

"Daniel!" Sam shouted, her gun pumping out rounds at a tremendous rate to the accompaniment of Teal'c's staff weapon. "Daniel, get down!"

Suddenly from behind them came the sound of even more energy weapons but to their great relief they were being fired into the enemy position. It had to be one or more of the city patrols.

"Major Carter!" called a voice that Daniel recognised.

"Officer Dhouov, please cover the colonel and Daniel," Sam called back, her voice desperate.

"Doctor Jackson?" the officer shouted, sounding nearer now. 

During the exchange the whine of the weapons had increased in number as they came closer, as the patrol pushed back their opponents into the trees. Unfortunately, that put them between SG1 and the gate.

As the Tolasians finally reached them, forming a protective barrier between them and the attackers, Daniel dropped Jack's weapon and bent over his friend. Jack was laying face down, his face turned towards Daniel. His eyes were closed, his face slack and for a terrible heartbeat Daniel thought he was dead. 

Automatically he placed a hand on Jack's neck and felt the faint, but thankfully continuing, pulse.

"Doctor Jackson, how is the colonel?" Dhouov asked and Daniel jumped, not realising the Tolasian was there. Dhouov was the most senior officer they had met. They didn't have rank titles, each man was called officer but they had a different colour on their shoulder epaulettes which denoted their position within the service. 

"You tell me," Daniel said in a shaky voice lifting his eyes from the mess that was Jack's back. "I don't know what that weapon does to living flesh, but this looks terrible."

"I am sorry, doctor but the weapon is very effective. I have already called for medical assistance."

"Would it not be better to get O'Neill to our own doctor?" Teal'c said and Daniel looked up to see his team-mates behind him. Sam knelt down beside him and with a hand on his shoulder she looked closely at the colonel. She didn't say anything but Daniel didn't need the words, her look was enough.

"I have no knowledge of your medical expertise but our people are used to dealing with such injuries. But, either way, at the moment the Perya hold the way to the circle." The Tolasian slang term for the insurgents had never sounded more appropriate to Daniel; its phonetic similarity to the English word pariah had never seemed more apt.

The sound of engines could be heard coming closer and, looking up, Daniel saw one of the hovering vehicles they had seen in the city was settling into position overhead. In a move similar to that of rescue personnel back home on Earth, a figure was quickly lowered by rigid line. In his hands he carried what looked like a long pole. Immediately on touchdown he pressed a switch on one end and the device unfurled to form a kind of rigid stretcher. Another person came down a second line and she swiftly demanded everyone move back. 

Daniel was reluctant to leave his friend, but as Sam tugged on his arm he got up and followed her and the three of them watched as the Tolasian medics carefully placed Jack, still face down, on the stretcher. Another switch was pressed and Daniel was surprised to see the flicker of a force-field surround Jack. The team hadn't had chance to learn very much yet of the Tolasians medical techniques. The man and woman each fixed their line to one end of the stretcher, clipped a hook on the line. Stepping onto a narrow ledge at either end of the stretcher, swiftly they were rising to the vehicle hovering above. 

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Daniel watched with relief as they sped away toward the nearby city.

"Do not fear, he's in safe hands and will soon be receiving care from our doctors," Dhouov said solicitously.

"I want... we," Daniel belatedly changed his words, "we want to be with him."

"Yes," Sam agreed, "we have to know how he is, what is going to happen to him."

"Of course, I will arrange for your escort back to the city. Meanwhile, I will discern the position here and the possibility of reaching the circle."

"That would be appreciated," Teal'c said, giving the officer his usual bow.

~~

Daniel was pacing back and forth; waiting rooms were the same all over the universe he had discovered. As were doctors. They had been met as soon as they had arrived and firmly told that, "Colonel O'Neill is being examined now and the doctor will bring you news as soon as he can. Please wait, it may be some time."

"Can you at least tell us if he will ...live?" The word stuck in Daniel's throat.

"I'm sorry, please wait in here," the woman said kindly and showed them to the ubiquitous waiting room. 

He had sat for a while, Sam and Teal'c taking a seat either side of him as if they accepted he needed their support. Then Dhouov had arrived to tell them that the Perya had deployed quite a force surrounding the gate. The Council wished to meet with them to discuss the next move. 

Dhouov looked uncomfortable and Sam asked, "What aren't you saying?"

The man had shown a great respect for them, openly sharing a bond with fellow warriors, especially Jack and Teal'c. He admired Carter's skills as both a soldier and scientist, apparently such a combination was rare in their society, both abilities usually being kept separate. He had told Jack only last evening that he was envious of his team, citing it as the perfect combination. For a moment Daniel had been surprised, not thinking the Tolasian soldier considered his position as particularly important. He had glanced at Daniel as he said that it must be very beneficial having such diverse advice. 

Jack had simply raised an eyebrow, wanting to know precisely what the man meant, and the officer had smiled, "It is sometimes easy to allow anger to point you to the easier answer, it takes a cool head to accept that often the hardest way is the best. Peace is always hard but always best; correct, Doctor Jackson?"

"Yes, of course," he had answered, surprised but pleased.

Remembering that exchange now, Daniel was suddenly uneasy and he guessed Sam was too, hence her question.

Dhouov shrugged, "I think it could be some time before you will be able to use the gate. The Council believe it is the wish of the Perya to keep you from returning through it. Would you accompany me, please?"

Sam looked uncomfortable and Daniel knew she didn't like the idea of leaving Jack in a strange hospital but her duty left her little choice. Daniel knew exactly how she felt and he had no intention of leaving Jack. 

"Sam," Daniel said softly, "I need to stay."

"But, Daniel you're the one who has been acting as our..."

"I know, Sam, but this situation is military and that is your area. I need to stay here."

Teal'c said, "It is prudent that one of us stays with O'Neill. I think DanielJackson would be the best choice in the circumstances."

Sam looked from one to the other. She wasn't happy but she nodded acquiesce, "Yes, of course. Very well, Daniel, we'll be back as soon as we can. If you learn anything..."

"Of course, Sam, I'll let you know immediately," he said touching his radio.

That had been over an hour ago. He'd heard nothing from them since, nor from the doctor. He was getting ready to climb the walls, or lose his temper and yell at the woman who he could see through the glass in the door. She was sitting outside at a desk keying information into the Tolasian computer system; another piece of technology that Sam wanted access to. At the moment the only thing Daniel wanted was to see Jack, to see him open those eyes that always warmed Daniel's heart. He was so afraid he would never see them like that again.

Suddenly the door opened and Daniel turned swiftly to see a man standing there. He was wearing the pale blue outfit that all the staff in the hospital wore and he had the yellow bar on his breast, which donated he was a doctor. There was also a red slash across that bar which Daniel knew indicated this doctor was a surgeon. His gut twisted, afraid of what he was going to hear.

"Doctor Jackson?" the man asked, placing his hand over his heart in the Tolasian manner of greeting a stranger. "I am Doctor Bruhon."

"Is he ...? Is he going to be alright?" Daniel interjected hurriedly.

The doctor gave Daniel an assessing look and then said, "Colonel O'Neill has suffered severe damage but he is alive and we will take good care of him."

Daniel legs suddenly gave out and he collapsed in the chair directly behind him. If it hadn't been there he'd have landed in an untidy heap on the floor. His heart was beating fast and he was gasping for breath. 

The doctor sat beside him, "Slowly, breathe slowly," the man said, putting his hand on Daniel's neck to gently push his head forward until it was between his knees. Some things were universal it seemed. After a moment he released him and after another moment Daniel slowly sat up.

"Can I see him, please?"

"Yes, I will take you to him now. I was going to speak to him myself and wanted to suggest you were present. I understand you and he are very good friends."

Daniel's eyebrow rose. He hadn't realised the relationship of the four friends was public knowledge. "Yes," he said slowly.

"Yours was the first name he called as he woke up. We always like a member of the family present when we speak to a patient. I think perhaps you are the nearest to family he has on our world."

"Yes, we are family," Daniel said gently and then as if it suddenly registered, he asked, "He's awake?" He hadn't expected that somehow. If Jack had been at home he was pretty sure Janet would have kept him sedated with the pain he must be in from the injury. 

"Yes and he naturally wants to know what is wrong and what is going to happen next."

Jack was not only awake but capable of asking such questions? Daniel knew that to him the wait had seemed interminable, but it wasn't more than two hours since Jack had been hit by the energy blast. Daniel had been sure the burns in his flesh had been very deep, he had been afraid all Jack's vital organs may have been damaged. He stared at the doctor but the man simply met his gaze calmly.

"In here, Doctor Jackson."

"Daniel," he said automatically as he walked into the room.

"As you wish," the doctor replied.

Daniel didn't hear him, he only had eyes for the man lying in the bed in the centre of the room. Perhaps lying in the bed wasn't the best way of putting it; Jack was lying fractionally above the bed, a narrow force-field clearly visible between his body and the bed, wrapping itself half way up the sides of his body. He was lying on his back and his head turned towards the door when Daniel entered. His expression was pain-free as he stared at Daniel.

"Daniel," his voice was soft and welcoming.

"Oh god, Jack, you look..." his voice faded and he simply smiled.

Jack smiled back, "I know, I can't believe it either. I don't feel a thing. Gotta get some of this for Fraiser."

The doctor frowned and so Daniel quickly explained to him that the Tolasian's pain control was more advanced and that Doctor Fraiser back home would love to be able to use such medication.

"Ah, it is not medication as such. It is the field surrounding the patient's injuries, it is not only antiseptic it is anaesthetic."

"Wow, I can tell you it works!" Jack confirmed gratefully. "Now come on, Doc tell me what's up."

"Very well," Doctor Bruhon said with a slight smile. He pulled up a chair, sitting near the head of the bed, and indicated that Daniel should take a seat too. 

Daniel placed his chair as near as he could to where Jack's hand lay above the force-field. One thing he could do was take his friend's hand if he needed support, they had always been there for each other at times like this.

"There has been tissue damage to virtually all the lower back from just below the shoulder blades and it is indeed fortunate that you reached us as quickly as you did, Colonel. However, most of this damage is easily repairable."

"Most?" Jack interrupted.

The doctor looked put out at being interrupted but he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder as he continued, "The most severe damage was to your kidneys, one of which unfortunately is beyond repair and the other isn't sufficiently strong to cope on its own."

Daniel heard the words as if through a fog and he looked at Jack wondering what on earth he must be feeling at this terrible news. He was staring at the doctor, his face pale and his eyes hooded. Daniel knew he was scared but fighting not to show it. He wanted to say something to comfort his friend but for once the linguist was without words. Instead he quickly reached out and picked up Jack's hand, giving it a squeeze. Jack's eyes never left the doctor but he returned the grip.

The door opened and a nurse stood there, "Doctor, the test results are beginning to come back."

"Ah I must see these. I will be back shortly. You may remain, Daniel." With a quick nod the doctor was gone.

Slowly Jack's eyes tracked to Daniel and he gave a wan smile. "Ah well, better than the alcohol destroying them," he said gruffly.

"That's your liver, Jack," Daniel answered automatically.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Jack gave an uncharacteristic bitter laugh.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel began, "Jack, I ...I want to try and give you one of my kidneys and..."

"What?" Jack interrupted, frowning.

"Jack, both of your kidneys are damaged and just one weak one isn't enough, you could die. I have to at least try... I understand the chance is probably very low that I'll be any kind of match but any chance is..."

"No, Daniel. Thank you," Jack said sincerely. He stopped Daniel interrupting him with a raised hand, "Please, Daniel. I'll be alright, I can survive with dialysis. I refuse to even consider taking your future away from you."

"My future?" Daniel was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, your future," Jack said firmly. "Daniel, they'll never allow you to go through the gate with only one kidney, so how would you be able to search for Sha're's baby? You know everything you want is tied up with the gate."

Daniel just stared at him. He had never felt so lost, so helpless. The man who meant more to him than anyone else alive was dangerously ill and he didn't seem to understand just how precarious his position was. An unwarranted anger swept through him then, and he grabbed a hold of Jack's wrist without even realising it.

"Do you think I want to carry on going through the gate without you? You're too important to me, you stupid bastard." Seeing the shock on Jack's face, he took a breath to calm himself. "If I can help you I want to ...I need to. If that means that I can't make good on finding the baby then I'm sorry, but I'm sure Sam and Teal'c can do that for me."

A confused, puzzled Jack, asked softly, "Why, Daniel, why would you do that?"

Daniel shook his head, dropping his chin to his chest in desperation, "Don't you understand how much you mean to me? Nothing matters without you. If you survive then losing the use of the gate won't matter in the long run." He lifted his eyes to gaze into Jack's confused face. "You're the best friend I ever had and I...I'm prepared to do whatever is necessary to help you."

Jack put his hand over Daniel's which was still holding his wrist and Daniel's eyes followed the movement, only then realising what he'd done. He blushed slightly and looked up at Jack again. 

"Best friend, Daniel?" Jack's expression said he thought there was more going on that what Daniel's words expressed.

Before either man could speak, the door opened and the doctor returned to say he had the results of the tests. Daniel interrupted him and asked the doctor if they would test him too.

"No, Daniel," Jack began.

But at the same time the doctor said, "I don't understand, test you for what?"

"I want to give Jack one of my kidneys if I can. Anything to help him," Daniel said quickly.

"Ignore him, Doctor, I have already refused his kind offer," Jack said with a touch of asperity.

"Ah, I think I understand," Doctor Bruhon said with a smile. "Thank you for the very generous offer but really it's not necessary." He looked from one puzzled man to the other. "We will clone your organs, Colonel, from a portion of undamaged kidney and you will have two new completely functional kidneys."

This pronouncement was met with silence and Bruhon watched with pleasure as the two friends turned from him to stare at each other until each man smiled with utter relief.

Daniel was so delighted that he impulsively leaned over to try and embrace Jack, but instead he connected with the force-field surrounding the underside of his body. He jerked back with a slight shock and inadvertently jiggled the injured man who winced in pain. Daniel was immediately contrite and was spouting apologies even as he shook his own tingling hand.

Jack dismissed the apology, "S'okay, Daniel, I'm fine." He grinned at his friend and Daniel laughed. 

It didn't seem to deserve the amusement of the two men and Doctor Bruhon was pretty sure there was some kind of personal joke in the comment and he smiled cheerfully at this interplay before suggesting that Daniel sit down again, which he did with alacrity.

"How long will all this take, Doc?" Jack asked.

"About forty-eight hours to grow the kidneys. I've already taken the minute sample necessary when I originally examined your injuries. The test was just to ensure they were viable, we were a little concerned with your slightly different physiology," he explained carefully. "But everything is progressing well and the cloning process has already begun."

"Forty-eight hours!" Jack exclaimed.

"What about rejection?" Daniel queried.

"Rejection?" Doctor Bruhon frowned.

"The body rejecting the new cells," Daniel attempted to explain.

"Why would the colonel's body reject his own DNA? Rejection is unknown."

"Oh, yeah, of course. That's wonderful," Daniel smiled again at Jack. "How long for recovery?" Daniel was expecting maybe months of rehabilitation, and he was wondering how soon before they can take Jack back through the gate once it was accessible.

Jack decided to let Daniel ask the questions, he seemed to be doing really well and it allowed him a moment to reconsider Daniel's offer. The man never ceased to amaze him. He'd offered to completely change his life, abandon his desires for him.

"Oh, probably two weeks maybe as long as three," Bruhon replied.

"Until we can move him?"

The doctor frowned, "Until he's completely recovered."

"Two weeks!" Jack got in before Daniel that time.

"Maybe three."

"With two new kidneys," Jack needed confirmation of this.

"Yes," the doctor smiled. "I will leave you to talk now, but only for a few more minutes then I would like you to rest, Colonel, you've had quite an ordeal."

Daniel watched him go and then turned back to look at Jack. "I can't believe it," he said smiling, "These people are wonderful."

Jack stared back him, humbled and still very touched by Daniel's completely unselfish offer. "Not only them, Daniel," he said softly. "I'll never forget what you were prepared to do for me."

Now that the danger was over Daniel remembered some of things he'd said, and he was struck by embarrassment. He flushed, ducking his head, "It was nothing," he demurred.

"No it wasn't, not what you offered, or what you said. I'm not gonna forget that either. And Daniel," Jack waited until he lifted his eyes, "When I am well again, we are going to talk. I have a counter-offer to make."

"Oh, oh...." Daniel looked shocked, even a little afraid. Then suddenly he said, "Damn, I promised to let Sam and Teal'c know as soon as I heard something," he said reaching for his radio.

Jack guessed it was only a distraction ploy, but he played along. "Ah, Carter and the big guy. Did wonder where they were." Jack decided to let Daniel off the hook for the moment, but once they were home.

~~

A little over four weeks later, Jack was waiting in the infirmary for his ride home. 

They had needed to stay on Tolas for over two weeks while the local military forces fought with the Perya until the forest surrounding the gate was cleared. Officer Dhouov had reported frequently to the hospital where SG1 spent most of their time, keeping Jack company. Dhouov told them that the Perya had never been so organised or so determined before. It seemed they were totally against Tolas using the Stargate at all and they were determined to stop SG1 returning home through it. The Perya seemed to believe that the only way to be sure that the Goa'uld never returned was for their people to never venture from their home planet. They refused to believe that the ancient enemy could just as easily arrive in ships; the Goa'uld had never used ships on their world before and they declared that the 'aliens' who came through the circle were trying to deceive them and that they were the real threat. Nothing the government said could sway them. The Perya had even tried to destroy the gate but, not surprisingly, that had proven impossible. 

By the time the gate was finally accessible, Jack had already been in the operating theatre to have his new kidneys implanted and the doctor wouldn't let him go back through the gate for another week. Teal'c had accompanied Carter to the gate under the protection of Dhouov's patrol, just in case there were still Perya hiding in the forest, so they could finally report in. 

Hammond had repeatedly tried to contact them, though of course every time he had dialled in, the MALP had shown the gate surrounded by the insurgents. As per standing operating procedures he wouldn't send in another force without knowing more of the situation on the other end, meaning that SG1 were on their own in the meantime. For all Hammond knew they were prisoners, or at worst, dead.

Finally, they were able to put the general's mind at rest as to their condition and to confirm that a rescue was not necessary. Also, the Tolasians now had a permanent security force guarding the gate.

When they returned to the gate twenty-four hours later for the next scheduled report, Doctor Fraiser spoke to them. 

At first she wanted to gate through to see the colonel but Carter reported it wasn't really necessary, he was in good hands and the Tolasians didn't want to exacerbate matters again so soon, they preferred to allow no one through until the negotiations were completed. She asked a lot of questions about the colonel's original injury and the treatment he had received. Doctor Fraiser was fascinated by the medical force-field technology and by the cloning of organs. In the end as she wasn't allowed on their world, she requested Sam to ask if the doctor treating Jack might be willing to visit Earth. Sam agreed she would talk to the man, but Teal'c commented it would probably only be considered once the alliance was officially in place.

Both Hammond and Fraiser had asked after Daniel and his team-mates had reported that he had hardly left Jack's side -- except when the doctor had thrown him out to get some rest. 

Fraiser laughed at that, "No change there then."

The time finally came when Bruhon confirmed that Jack was well enough to travel through the gate and return to the care of his own doctor. He suggested that Jack spend another week in hospital on his return home, just to complete his recuperation. Bruhon knew Jack well enough by now, that he glanced at Daniel for confirmation. 

Daniel promised he would make sure their doctor was aware of that, "Jack is not a very good patient, in fact he is very impatient," he smiled, "Not that I can say I'm any different but Doctor Fraiser knows exactly how to handle him."

Jack snorted at the comment and Bruhon laughed, "Can she handle you too?"

"No comment!" Daniel grinned.

Of course, Janet could handle both of them, and she welcomed Jack in the Gateroom with a big smile and, to the colonel's surprise, a hug. "So pleased that you are well, sir," she said. Then she asked, "Do you need a gurney, sir, or will you walk to the infirmary?"

Jack grimaced, back to the status quo then. Of course, he insisted he could walk.

That had been about a week ago and Jack had done little more than lie about getting bored. Daniel hadn't been able to visit him as often now they were back on base, the archaeologist had a backlog of work to catch up on, but he did spent every evening keeping Jack company. They talked but kept it strictly friendly, there was no way it could be anything else on base in any case. They ribbed each other as they always had; they played chess, cards and other games. Teal'c and Sam visited him as often as they could too, occasionally on their own but often when Daniel was already there and as much as he enjoyed seeing them, though Jack would never voice it, he liked it best when he and Daniel were alone. 

It didn't matter to Jack that they had never said anything to each other since that first day, both of them knew they couldn't avoid that talk when they were free to do so. Jack had made it clear again after the successful surgery, that he hadn't forgotten Daniel's offer.

Now the time had come for Jack to go home. Janet decreed he was perfectly healthy, that she couldn't even tell he had replacement kidneys! 

And Daniel was going to be his chauffeur. Jack glanced at the infirmary door, where was the man!

~~

Daniel approached the infirmary with trepidation. He was so happy that Jack had been given a clean bill of health and things could back to normal. They were SG1 again. 

Except nothing was normal, was it? He had made the offer in a state of despair quite willing to go through with it if it was possible, but in doing so he had opened his heart to Jack. His friend read everything he was feeling when he had recklessly made the offer and he was more thankful than he could say that Jack had not taken his obvious feelings with anything less than gratitude. He wanted to believe it was more than that of course, but he wouldn't let himself expect too much. He still had Jack's friendship and that would be enough. He knew Jack wanted to talk about it though and that made him nervous. He didn't know how much Jack really wanted to know.

He kept remembering that comment Jack had made on the day of his injury, after Daniel had made his offer -- I have a counter-offer to make. He wanted so much to let his own interpretation of the words be true, yet at the same time he was afraid to believe in his impossible dream. It would be so much more difficult when it turned to ashes. Better to think all Jack meant was that he was grateful, he understood Daniel's feelings and they could still be best friends. After all, that was exactly how he had been behaving ever since.

Taking a breath, Daniel squared his shoulders and opened the infirmary door. As soon as he saw Jack waiting for him, he couldn't help but smile.

"About time," Jack grinned. "I want outta here, take me home, James."

"I'll take you home, providing you don't call me James."

"Some patients have no gratitude," Janet said. 

Daniel never heard her approach and swung round to smile at her, "No, some colonels don't either."

"This one does," Jack said quietly and Daniel spun back to look at him, an embarrassed smile on his face.

Janet saw the by-play and was a little puzzled but no explanation was forthcoming. Neither man had mentioned the offer of Daniel's kidney to anyone else and Doctor Bruhon hadn't referred to it in his report either. 

So, her curiosity unanswered she just said, "Take him home, Daniel. Colonel," she added as they turned to leave. "I know I have signed you off as fit for duty from Monday, but ...take it easy?"

"I will, Doc, I know how close I came."

Daniel said nothing, just led the way out into the corridor heading for the elevator. The car soon came and they got inside, each man leaning against the back. Neither of them spoke for a moment and for the first time in weeks, Daniel felt uncomfortable. Then he realised he was waiting for Jack to speak first and he didn't even know why. He turned to look at Jack and found the older man watching him -- and found he couldn't look away from the warmth in his eyes.

Jack smiled, "Soon be home, Daniel. I've missed the place."

"Yeah, it seems a long time since I was last there," Daniel commented.

"I seem to remember it was a couple of weeks before we went on the last mission. You'd been too busy to come on Friday the week before we left, stuck with another translation I think."

Daniel nodded, remembering only too well. It had in fact been a lie, well a half-lie in that he had worked on the translation but he hadn't needed to. He'd been feeling at a particularly low ebb that week, and the idea of spending hours with the man of his dreams and having to keep that bottled up tight had just seemed too difficult. 

"I asked Carter to fill up the refrigerator, so we should have plenty of choice to find something good for dinner," Jack commented. 

"You want me to cook?" Daniel smiled. 

"Is that a dig? I can cook," Jack growled though the sparkle in his eye belied the tone.

A short time later they were seated comfortably on Jack's sofa. In the end they hadn't bothered with anything fancy, just some soup followed by a chicken salad. By mutual unspoken agreement they brought their drinks with them. 

"Wanna watch TV?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure there's sports on somewhere," Daniel replied distractedly.

"Yeah." Jack dropped the remote on the table and sat back.

Daniel frowned. Jack always liked to watch some TV after dinner, sports if it was on. He usually had to fight for the remote when he visited. "Jack?"

"As odd as this is gonna sound coming from me, we need to talk," Jack said, turning to look at Daniel. "You seem very ...uncomfortable. You keep smiling and saying all the right things, but I can feel how...how tightly strung you are. What is it, Daniel?"

"I...I don't know what you mean. Everything is..."

"Don't you dare say fine 'cause then I'll know you're lying," Jack sighed and Daniel dropped his eyes. "What'cha afraid of?" he asked in a gentle voice.

For a moment he didn't think Daniel was going to answer, then slowly he lifted his head. His expression was pensive. "It's not that I'm afraid, Jack, I just don't want to spoil things. Our friendship means everything to me," Daniel said earnestly.

Jack frowned, "I don't understand. Spoil things? What things? What... Wait, this is about your offer isn't it. What on earth are you thinking? Daniel, you do know what that meant to me?" Jack edged closer to his friend. "Daniel, you haven't spoiled anything. You offered me," he stopped, swallowed and slowly reached out a hand towards Daniel. "You offered me more than just a part of yourself, I understood that only too well."

"Did you, Jack?" Daniel whispered, staring into Jack's eyes.

"I know I act a bit dumb sometimes but I know an offer of love when I hear it," Jack replied meeting Daniel's gaze steadfastly. 

"And...what do you think of my offer?" Daniel asked moving closer until his thigh brushed Jack's.

"I told you I had a counter-offer to make. Do you want to know what it is?"

Daniel nodded and a smiling Jack closed the small space between them and carefully brushed his lips against Daniel's. Breaking away, Jack asked softly, "You like my counter-offer?"

"Not exactly sure, could you perhaps explain in more detail?" he asked breathlessly.

Grinning, Jack said, "Oh definitely," he kissed the corner of Daniel's mouth, "This counter-offer comes with benefits," he nipped at his jaw, "One colonel who was slow to realise," he licked behind an ear, "but very quick to appreciate what you were offering," he kissed a closed eyelid, "and wants it with open arms." He captured the gasping mouth sliding his tongue inside.

When he could finally speak again, Daniel murmured, "Some excellent benefits there, Jack. Got anymore I should know about?"

"Oh yeah, youbetcha. But I'd like to know what else your offer consists of."

Lifting his head from Jack's shoulder to look deep into his new lover's eyes, Daniel said, "Everything Jack, everything I am is yours." Daniel hesitated, as if he wanted to say something more, but he swallowed instead and lowered his eyelids.

"Say it, Daniel," Jack said huskily.

Meeting Jack's hungry stare, Daniel felt heat suffuse his face but it was with a smile that he said, "I love you, Jack."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, "I knew it, I saw it in your eyes that day and that gave me more heart than you could possibly imagine. I've been in love with you for a long time," he watched with a wry smile as Daniel's mouth dropped open. "I never thought you could possibly feel the same way about me. It was always just my secret, something I kept close to my heart where at least it was safe."

"Oh, Jack. All this time we've hidden the truth from each other; all that wasted time."

"Not wasted, Daniel. Our friendship has grown, survived trials and tribulations and we are closer than we've ever been. We can only grow stronger, together."

"Together," Daniel murmured as he leaned in, initiating the kiss for the first time. His heart pounded as blood rushed through his body, most of it heading south. He pressed himself closer to Jack, moulding his body against his lover, until they broke apart, panting as they stared at each other. When he had enough breath again, Daniel said. "That was what I was trying to say you know, when I said I wouldn't miss going through the gate as long as you were safe. I don't want to go through the gate without you, if you stay behind then I will stay behind too. Together, that's all I ever want."

Jack smiled. "So, you offer me a kidney, I offer you a heart, is that a fair swap?"

Daniel laughed, "No, of course not! You're right, that won't do. A heart for a heart, how about that?"

"That'll do, as long as the rest of the body is included in the deal?"

"Oh yeah," Daniel agreed, rolling off Jack and getting to his feet. He stretched out a hand and as Jack stood up, Daniel whispered, "My soul too."

Not smiling this time, Jack held the sincere gaze for a long second then, gripping Daniel's hand tightly, he turned and led the way to his bedroom.

 

Fin


End file.
